M6D Personal Defense Weapon System
The M6D Personal Defense Weapon SystemThe Art of Halo page 99 (abbreviated M6D PDWS), otherwise known as the M6D Magnum Sidearm and commonly referred to as the M6D Pistol, is a United Nations Space Command sidearm and is one of the variants of Misriah Armory's M6 Sidearm series. Introduction The M6D Pistol is a common UNSC sidearm and was probably first put into service around 2524 (based on Fall of Reach). It is a model of the M6 series pistols that were distributed to members of the UNSC Navy and the Spartan-II Program. This particular M6 variation is featured in Halo: Combat Evolved and cameos in Halo 2 multiplayer map and is considered to be an extremely powerful weapon when compared to other M6 series weapons. It is mostly seen in the hands of crewmen and its flesh damage as well as accuracy and range are higher than other M6 models. Its rate of fire is also rather high. This model cannot be dual-wielded in-game, although this is because the MJOLNIR Mark V can only track one weapon at a time. Summary The M6D is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed, magnum caliber handgun; however, if you hold down the trigger it will fire continuously until the magazine is empty (although if you do use the non-stop fire it will become noticeably less accurate). It is most likely striker-fired, due to the fact that there is no external hammer. It fires the M225 SAP-HE (Semi-Armor Piercing, High Explosive) rounds from a 12 round magazine. It has a decent high rate of fire (3.5 rounds/sec or 210 rounds/min) with a very long effective range, being able to hit a target accurately up to about 90-95 meters. Its real range, however, is 122.5 meters (real range being how far the bullet can actually travel). The weapon’s accuracy alone is quite precise and has a very small shot spread at close and medium ranges. This, combined with its decent damage against current shield systems, makes it an acceptable weapon of choice when faced with shielded opponents. It is, however, even more effective against flesh and hard/soft armor, being able to kill most targets in 1 shot to the head or a couple of shots to the body (depending on the target). Technical Specifications The M6D Pistol is a DA only (possibly) UNSC handgun capable of using heavy pistol rounds (magnum loads). This weapon has a polymer handle, making it comfortable in the user's hands, along with a titanium alloy body, and utilizes the M225 12.7mmx40mm SAP-HE round (.50 caliber) which leads some to believe it's a PDWS. It fires these powerful rounds from a 12 round, single stack magazine that does not fit flush into the magazine housing. A flush magazine fits completely inside the housing and does not protrude out of it. The M6D is semi-automatic and fires using the short recoil principle. This means that the trigger needs to be pulled after every shot for the next round to be fired. Because it is semi-automatic, the gun will cock itself after every shot due to recoil and will continue to do so until the magazine is empty. The recoil comes from the gases of the rounds fired. The gases force the slide, located on the top of the gun, backward. The slide not only absorbs the force of the gas but it also uses the force to eject spent casings out of the ejection port and load new rounds into the chamber. It also re-cocks the gun. Of course, before the first round can be fired, the round must be chambered. This is done by first, inserting a magazine with ammunition into the grip of the weapon (where most semi-auto pistol mags are inserted today) and second by pulling the slide back completely and letting it launch forward, chambering a round on the way. There is a small, red rectangular box on the flat back of the slide that protrudes out slightly when the weapon is cocked. Once this is done, the safety (which is not visible on the in-game model) must be switched up or off or the weapon will not fire. Once all the rounds have been spent, the slide catch, a rectangular lever located above the trigger on the body, is forced upward and “catches” the slide by a little notch. To reload, the empty magazine must be removed and this is done by using the magazine release button which is located on the grip. Once the empty mag is out, a fresh one can be inserted. Once the fresh mag is inserted, the slide catch is pressed downward and the slide chambers a round. If there is still a round in the chamber when reloading, than a simple ejection of one mag and an insertion of another, disregarding the slide catch portion of a normal reload, is all that needs to be done. The M6D is a very basic pistol when it comes to technology. It is a large handgun, having an overall length of 26.7cm and possesses a barrel for traditional rifles, improving accuracy by spinning the bullet. It has a chrome silver color and operates like most modern day pistols. It also has rear sights (does not possess front sights due to the scope). The control lever serves as a safety (and most likely a decocking lever). If it is also a decocking lever this would most likely be done by pushing down on the lever past the safety point. This weapon features a KFA-2 2x optical, smart-linked scope. This scope links directly to a Spartan’s HUD or a marine eye piece. It also has a large trigger guard, which helps prevent the user from dropping it and a chrome barrel which helps prevent corrosion. It does not possess company writing like modern day pistols do. Differences From The M6C *Chromed finish to black polymer. *Higher accuracy, range, damage, magazine capacity. *KFA-2 2x scope. *Lower rate of fire. *High explosive ammunition. *Non Dual-wieldable. (Due to the fact that the MJOLNIR Mark V armor can't track two weapons simultaneously) Tactical Uses The M6D Pistol is a close-long range weapon and is suitable as a primary weapon. With its high effective range and accuracy as well as high damage, it's useful for engaging almost any target at any range, fully being an all-purpose sidearm. The M6D is useful against any target that is encountered throughout combat. Enemies such as Grunts and Jackals can be quickly dispatched with one well placed headshot and enemies like the Flood can be dispatched in as little as 1-3 shots to the chest, it's generally best use against sniping Flood Carrier Forms where they're in firing range. Unshielded Elites also go down in one shot to the head. However, when Elites have shielding more shots are required to kill them (six shots to the head of a Minor, eight shots to the head of a Major, ten shots to the head of a Spec Ops, and between eighteen and twenty-four shots to the head of an Zealot. Hunters also only require one shot to their exposed flesh on their back to kill them. Shots needed to take down your opponents vary based difficulty setting. The info above is taken from the Normal difficulty setting. In Multiplayer, some users may use the M6D as their all around weapon due to its high accuracy. But in general, the M6D is very unreliable as it's weak against shields, give time for your opponents to strip you down before you can do damage. However, this has not stopped some players, who like it so much that a new term has arisen for using it as a distance weapon: "Pistol-sniping." In the PC version of the game, it is the best all-around weapon, except in situations requiring vehicle killing or CQB power. and it is capable of killing a fully shielded player in three shots. PC players love the M6D so much, its hard to replace the gun. Some even value it over heavy weapons such as fuel rods and rocket launchers. With a steady hand and a good eye, anything is possible with the pistol. The only thing not done with the pistol is to kill a player across a map, like blood gulch. Ammunition The M6D uses and utilizes 12.7x40mm M225 SAPHE (Semi Armor Piercing High Explosive) .50 Caliber Ammunition Magnum loads.General Equipment Guide from Bungie . These rounds have and make up a metal coating of copper or cupro-nickel around the perimeter of the projectile while the projectile itself is hardened and hollowed out and filled with additional primer. The projectile will deform and explode shortly after penetration. When the round hits a hard object such as body armor, the metal coating will deform, allowing for the hardened projectile to continue through into the target because most of the energy is kept with the hardened projectile. The round quickly deforms after penetration. The reason for making these rounds semi-armor piercing instead of flat out armor piercing is to prevent the projectile from leaving the target and wounding someone that may be behind it. This is why the projectile deforms after penetration. These rounds are highly explosive, meaning that the round is designed to explode after it has come in contact and penetrated a target. These rounds are somewhat effective against shielding systems. This is because the rounds are designed to explode. When the projectile hits the energy shield system, the primer ignites and explodes causing a good deal of damage to shield. The bullet’s explosive properties allow it to perform well against vehicles also. Influences A possible influence on the design of this weapon is the FP-45 Liberator, a weapon designed in the United States during World War II. The long handle, but short barrel as well as the covered hand-grip are obvious features. Another possible influence on the design of this pistol is the Desert Eagle, a large, semi-automatic pistol manufactured primarily in Israel. It uses a gas-operated mechanism usually found in rifles. Also, the pistol weapon in Marathon, Bungie's previous FPS, had a visible scope. It is possible this is where Bungie's idea of giving a pistol a scope originated. Trivia *This pistol is the first usable weapon in the Halo Trilogy. Captain Keyes gives the Master Chief an M6D pistol at the beginning of the level The Pillar of Autumn of Halo: Combat Evolved. *M6D pistols are the only pistols that have scopes. The scope mounted on the M6D is nearly identical to the laser sight mounted on top of the M6G. This may be related to early Halo:CE development where the pistol had what appeared to be a laser sight mounted on the pistol. *The ammo packs for the M6D have a declaration lettering code: M225 12.7x40mm SAP-HE *According to Jason Jones there was a Covenant sabotage mission to dispose of all M6D pistols because they were too powerful which is why they weren't in Halo 2. *In terms of power, the M6D was replaced by the Battle Rifle in Halo 2. *The M6D has Japanese Kanji (The Chinese character "Seven") written on it, another 7 reference. *It can take up to a magazine and a half to destroy a Banshee in campaign (fully destroy, not just kill the pilot). *If the M6D is used in a melee attack in Halo CE, Master Chief will flip the gun upright into his hand after the attack is complete. *Technically, if you hold down the fire trigger in the Xbox or PC version, it will fire automatically, but it will not be much faster than regular fire. *With the exception of Truth and Reconciliation, it appears in every level of Halo: Combat Evolved. *One shot to the exposed orange flesh of a Hunter result in a kill, no matter what difficulty setting. *It has been said that the M6D Pistol was very overpowered for the game Halo:Combat Evolved since it could destroy a vehicle with two or three magazines. In the level Halo, a single magazine can destroy a Banshee that attacks you if you are accurate enough. *An Elite used an M6D pistol to kill Ellen Dowski in Halo: The Flood, and regarded the use of projectiles as "primitive" . *It was mentioned during an episode of the Bungie Podcast that there was an internal debate about how powerful the M6D should have been. It was stated that the weapon was supposed to be weaker, but an employee made a last-minute code change that gave the pistol its power. *There is a glitch in Halo: Combat Evolved that occurs when a marine or crewman has a pistol. If killed a certain way, the human dies, however, the weapon is still in his hands, with the right size and everything as if the user was still alive. *In the multiplayer level Tombstone, there is a box with a M6D Pistol that can be seen on a crate that's behind the right side of the fence that is stretched over the water trench in the middle of the map. You must zoom in to see it properly. See also *M6C Magnum *M6G *Pistol Kanji *Misriah Armory Sources Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Human Weapons